Harry Potter and the lost lovers
by EricaCutler-MeaganCutler
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fanfic about Snape finding his one true love...O.O This is a marysue...so Enjoy! Also feedback is welcomed.
1. The End of Summer

My sister wrote this a while ago, and I really liked it so I asked if I could put it on here, and she told me I could.

Also We own nothing about Harry Potter (Wish I owned Draco... but this story isn't about him… Oh well).

She owns Meggie, and really that's about it.

* * *

The summer seemed to drag on, it being one of the hottest summers ever. A boy with black hair and glasses sat in his room reading a strange fuzzy book with the title The Monster book of Monsters. Harry Potter wasn't your normal kid. He was a wizard just like his father was before him. When Harry was a baby an evil wizard name Lord Voldemort killed his mother and father. The dark Lord also had it in for Harry but for unknown reasons Voldemort couldn't kill Harry and all Harry had to show for it was a lighting scar on his forehead. Harry put his book away and started to think about the past seven years. Starting from his letter that invited him to come to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Meeting his best friends Ron and Hermione. All the times he stopped Voldemort from returning up to the point when Harry finally defeated Lord Voldemort and even the short time he spent with this Godfather Sirius Black. Harry got up from his bed and looked out the window. The summer was only half way over he had hoped his friend Ron would come get him this summer but no such luck. Harry was hoping to spend the summer with Ron and his family. Then across the street he saw Hedwig, his snowy owl, sitting in a tree with some parcels in her talons. Hedwig learned last summer that it made Harry happier if she delivered at night. Harry turned and put all his school stuff away and headed downstairs. Harry's uncle took his cousin to work with him this morning and his aunt was out in the garden. Harry grabbed some leftover bacon and went for a walk. Last year it would have been crazy for Harry to wonder alone, but since Voldemort wasn't a threat anymore he could go wherever he pleased. Anyway Harry's uncle was in a better mood if Harry wasn't home when he got off work. Harry got to the park, which was full of people with there families. Harry got a sense that he was being watched and turned to see but all he saw was an old truck with "_F&G jokes and other tricks INC._" written on the side. Harry paid it no mind and went to an empty bench to watch the families. He liked to sit there and wonder what it would be like if his parents where alive. From behind Harry he heard two people speaking in sync

"Poor Harry Potter sitting alone!" Harry turned to see two tall adults with flaming red hair.

"Fred, George, What are you two doing here!" Harry jumped over the bench to greet them.

The twins lead Harry to the old truck then Fred said, "We where in the area restocking a magic joke shop in town…"

George continued "And we told our little brother that we come get you. We already got all your stuff so lets get going."

Harry got in the truck between Fred and George and they drove to The Borrow, which was what the Weasleys called their home. Harry was expecting the truck to start flying once they got out of town, but it didn't so it was a long drive if the truck could fly it did when Harry was asleep. With restocking stops all the way it took about two days for them to get to The Borrow. All nine of the Weasley where there to welcomed Harry. Over Harry's years at school the Weasleys have become like a family to him. The house was just big enough for them all to fit. The placed was packed for about a week then Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George all left. It was a major change, but at least Harry had elbowroom now. Hedwig arrived with a letter from Ron saying that his Brothers where coming to get him. Harry also got a letter from Hermione about how frustrated she was that no book store Magical or not had a book called, "_The Raising and care of Hippogriffs_" And she was asking if Harry have seen it. Harry hadn't seen it, but after Ron heard Harry mention the title it was all Ron was talking about. According to Ron, a famous woman that has been studying Hippogriff since her Hogwarts years wrote it. There were only 100 copies made so it's really hard to find and the author is only known as M.P., which in the magic world could be anything. Ron had found some way not only to get a copy but also to have the author sign the book.

Harry asked how he manages to get it and Ron answered, "Well I wrote a letter once I heard that Hermione was looking for it. I told her I'd send a signed picture of you, Harry, if she'd send a signed copy of her book to me."

So Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day getting a good shot of Harry with a Muggle camera from Mr. Weasley work place. It took about a week for them to find out how to magically print the picture. After getting it developed Harry signed it with gold ink, then Ron wrote a note thanking her for the book and Hedwig delivered it. Harry and Ron spent the rest of the summer practicing their favorite sport, Quidditch; they had to make sure that they flow low enough so that the Muggles couldn't see. Harry, Ron, and Ginny got their Hogwarts letters, then shortly left for Diagon Ally then to the Hogwarts Express on platform 9¾.


	2. Chapter 2

They met up with Hermione on the train and had an uneventful train ride to school. Almost to Hogwarts Harry saw a Hippogriff following the train. Harry showed it to Ron and Hermione and they thought it was strange. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Dinning Hall it seem brighter than last year. Harry looked around happy to be home, without the weight that the Dark Lord would come charging in to kill them all. Something caught Harry's eye a large black dog sneaking out of the Dinning Hall. Harry told Ron and Hermione and the three of them followed the dog.

"Harry!" Hermione called "what if it isn't Black!"

Harry Stopped and looked around, then Ron and Hermione stopped next to him. Harry had found his God-Father Black his 3rd year at school and had lost him this 5th year when the Dark Lord had tricked Harry into thinking that he had trapped Black. Harry didn't want to think that the dog wasn't Black even though it couldn't be. Harry started to run again followed by his friends. After turning a sharp corner Harry ran into something really big. Harry fell back but Ron caught him before he cracked his head open on the hard ground. Harry looked up to see his friend and favorite teacher Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid" Hermione said as she approached.

Then at once all three friends noticed a green hippogriff hanging over Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid noticed them eyeing the creature and said, "Well I was on me way up for the feast and I found this poor Hippogriff laying outside. Poor thing musta come from far off. I'm takin' her to the Hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey to help me make her well again."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw how skinny and under the weather the Hippogriff looked so they said bye to Hagrid and went back to the dinning Hall. The three of them peeked in to see everyone eating so they sneaked in and joined their house table. After the food disappeared everyone headed to the Common room. This year was going to be hard for Harry because it was his last year, and his Aunt and Uncle where very clear that they weren't going to let Harry stay with them anymore. Harry figured he was better off. Maybe Fred and George would let him work at their joke shop since he did help them get it going. And it was good to know that if this entire plan fell through he would at less be able to stay at The Borrow until he found a place of his own. Classes where much harder than the years before, but with Hermione helping Harry and Ron out it wasn't as hard as it could have been. After their classes were done Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut to visit. Once they got there, they saw the Hippogriff lying by the front door. It's feathers where brighter and well groomed but it was still on the skinny side. The door of the hut open and Hagrid came out.

He placed a bucket of something in from of the Hippogriff and turns towards Harry and his friends, "Well Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, I beta you all came to see how the Hippogriff I found was doing. I say she is looking better but she's not eating the food I bring her." Hagrid said sadly.

Hermione got a little closer to the Hippogriff and said, "She looks a lot different than Buckbeak, doesn't she?"

Hagrid was about to say something when Ron said, "Well Buckbeak was a Roman Hippogriff, and this is a South American Hippogriff. You can tell because of the Tropical coloration of the feathers."

Everyone but Harry was shock about how Ron knew this then Hagrid asked, "What else can ya tell me about this Hippogriff, Ron?"

Ron realized in saying more would give away the gift he got for Hermione. Ron replied, "That's all I remember reading it in a book, um, in the Library, yes in the Library." Ron wasn't very good at hiding stuff.

Hermione was about to ask another question when the Hippogriff got up and started to walk towards Ron and Harry. It then bowed to them, Harry Hermione and Hagrid where baffled by this, but then Ron bowed and the Hippogriff raise its head and walked towards Ron.

Hagrid stated, "This Hippogriff is very different from Buckbeak."

Harry, Ron, Hermione spend the rest of the day with Hagrid and the Strange Hippogriff, with Ron slipping fact about the South American Hippogriff every now and again. Once darkness started to fall the Hippogriff walked with them to the castle, once they where at the covered bridge it turn and headed back to Hagrid's hut. Once they where back in the common room Hermione tried to find out how Ron knew more about Hippogriff than she did. Every time she would ask all Ron would say was, "I read it in a book somewhere" It was clear that Hermione wasn't going to take that answer and spent the rest of the month asking about it. Somehow Ron and Hermione got out of taking Potion their last year at school, unfortunately Harry didn't. Harry wasn't quite sure how he even got into Potions, since Professor Snape hated Harry and was always pointing to Harry if something went wrong or came up missing. But after dragging through classes Harry, Ron, and Hermione would go to Hagrid's hut, to have tea and to help take care of the Hippogriff, which they named, Maya. Besides the visits with Hagrid, Harry was also looking forward to Quidditch; He was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team and had been all 7 years at school. Harry wasn't looking forward to his first game though, Gryffindor VS. Slytherin. The Slytherin's where a nasty bunch, always trying to put hexes on the Gryffindor team, they would always try it in the dungeons because their Head of House, Professor Snape, would always turn a blind eye on what the Slytherin's did. Harry knew he was in trouble when a 7th year Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle came up to him after Potion class. Harry was at the top of the stairs that lead to the dungeons where Snape has his Potion class.

When Draco said, "Well look what we have here, looks like Potter still has Potions."

The three Slytherin boys started laughing. Harry knew better than to mess with Draco all alone and so close to Snape's class, but Harry didn't care at the moment, "Oh, Shut it Draco, or are you still mad that I put your no-good father away."

Draco stopped laughing, Harry knew he hit a soft spot. Draco did something Harry wasn't expecting, he charged Harry, and pushed him down the Stairs. Harry fell down the stairs, for the first time in his life he was scared, he also saw his life flash before his eyes. He knew once he hit the bottom it would be over.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with Snape looking at him. He thought he was dead, but then Snape said, "Get up Potter!" Snape grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. Harry was surprised to still be alive and looked around "What happened?" Harry looked back at Snape. Snape was picking up some scrolls of parchment and said, "I was heading to the store room for some ingredients for my next class and was ran over by an off balance student named Harry Potter!" It took Harry a moment to realize that Snape just saved his life. Before Harry could say anything Snape was gone, and Harry was the only one there. Harry looked down and saw something shinning in the torchlight. He picked it up and looked at it closer. It was hard to see what it was so Harry took it with him to his class, unfortunately he didn't have time to look at it until he was in Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry showed it to Ron and Hermione, it was a ring; a golden ring with a Slytherin snake on one side and a Gryffindor Lion on the other. For the gem color it was a swirling mix of the two houses color, maroon, gold, dark green, and silver. After their classes they go back to Hagrid's hut to ask him about the ring. "I think its a girl's ring, I don't know any boys that would be able to wear something that small." Hermione started the conversation. Hagrid took the ring from Harry and was looking at it. Ron who didn't really care about the ring started to look around Hagrid's hut. Then through the window he saw Maya looking at Hagrid, Ron got up and grabbed some fruit, "I'm going to feed Maya while you guys figure out about that ring." Ron when out and started to try and feed Maya, Which Ron discovered that she ate fruit after finishing reading the book he got for Hermione.

Maya had no interest in eating, she just keep her eyes moving between Hagrid and Harry when Hagrid returned the ring. Harry, Hermione and Hagrid left the hut to join Ron. "I think she likes that ring she hasn't taken her eyes off it." Ron said once they where outside. Hagrid petted Maya and said; "I think your right Ron, and she's lookin' at the pocket that Harry put that ring in." Hermione got up and said, "Hagrid are you sure you don't know anything about the ring not even who it belonged to so we can return it." Hagrid looked around and then went and sat on his front steps. "Yeah, I know who it belongs to, but it's a long sad story. And I don't know all of it and the some that I do know, I just heard, you understand?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat around Hagrid to lesson to the story.

"This story starts on your father's 2nd year at Hogwarts, Harry. He was so happy to be back, with this friend. It was also his little sisters' first year." Harry stopped it there, "Little sister?" Hermione elbowed him and said, "Quite Harry! Ask questions at the end." Hagrid nodded and went on, "Well she was a friendly person indeed. If you were nice to her, than she'd be nice to you, no matter what house you were in. This made James very upset at times. He really got mad when she started to get to really friendly with a Slytherin boy that was in James year. So James and Sirius would be very unpleasant to that Slytherin boy hopin' to get him away from James' little sister. But she always stood up for that Slytherin boy she got in many fights with James over it. Sirius would be the meanest when James wasn't around though because he had a crush on James' sister. This when on until that Slytherin boy, gave that ring to your Aunt. They were to be wedded two years after he left school. One year so she could finish school, and another was that she had made plans to travel the world, the year after leaving school. They agreed on this because that Slytherin boy wanted to get settle, you know with a job and a nice house for them to live in. Well this is thee part that gets tricky now cause there're parts missin'. I heard that after she got outta school, and on her trip, that Slytherin boy joined You-Know-Who. That made her mighty upset when she got back. And she hadn't been seen since." Ron looked over at Maya and saw that she looked to be crying. Hagrid got up and wiped the tears away from his and Maya's face.

Then Ron stated, "Well you still didn't tell us whom the ring belongs to. If Harry's aunt still had it why was it in the dungeons?" Hagrid shrugged and said, "Beats me, I told you I didn't have the whole story. Maybe if you ask one of the other teachers that knew your Aunt, Harry, they might be able to tell ya more." It was starting to get dark and Harry had Quidditch the next day and had to rest up. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the common room talking about Hagrid's story. "I can't believe that my Father had a Sister and no one thought to tell me." Harry said walking with his friends. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder "well if it made Hagrid that upset to tell us that it might be just as hard for others. Anyway it's would have been about 20 years since she disappeared. Maybe some forgot about her?" This was defiantly something he didn't want to learn about before a match. The next day everyone went to the Quidditch field to watch the game. Harry could see the whole school there. Harry had gotten a chain to put the ring on. He thought that maybe the ring would bring him luck in the game. Harry was the only original Gryffindor team member left. They didn't have much luck replacing the Chasers, or the Beaters. Harry caught the Golden Snitch winning the game for the Gryffindor once again. Maybe the ring was good luck. The whole house celebrated the winning after dinner with treats from the kitchen brought by Dobby the House Elf.


	4. Chapter 4

At the beginning of Winter Break Harry and Ron when to the different teachers that might have known Harry's Aunt, none of them knew her or wanted to talk about it. The most help they got was from Professor Trelawney when she said, "To find your answer you must ask it deep underground." Harry and Ron finished the day with that bit of help. They tried Trelawney's advice by going to the dungeon and asking some of the portraits if they knew anything. One old painting, of a hag next to a green Hippogriff, remembered, "I know that ring it was given to a 6th year girl about 20 to 23 years ago. I remember her, she was the only student to ever talk to me. She sure loved Hippogriffs, she also equally loved that Slytherin boy that gave her that ring." Harry then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know their names would you?" the old hag thought for a moment petting the Hippogriff next to her. "It's been a long time boy, but I believe her name was something 'M' name like Mel or Maggie, wait Meggie that's what it was, her name was Meggie, Meggie Potter. I didn't ever get the boys name." Harry looked at Ron then back to the painting, "Thanks for your help." Harry and Ron ran to the Common room to tell Hermione what they learned.

Harry didn't worry too much over his aunt or the ring. He was glad it would be two weeks until he had to see Snape in class again. On Christmas Morning Ron gave Hermione the Raising and Care of Hippogriff. She was very excited; she gave Ron a big hug and a small peck on the cheek, which made Ron turn red. Hermione was happy because she now knew why Ron knew so much about Maya. Hermione turned through the book and stopped at the back of the book. She looked like she was reading something, Ron looked over her shoulder but saw nothing to read, "what ya reading, Hermione, there is nothing there." Hermione grabbed her wand and tapped the back of the book and said, "Show to all." And the back part that was blank filled with writing just like on the Marauder's Map. It Reads:

_Dear Hermione, _

_You must be a very special person for your friend Ron to work so hard in getting one of my books. I wont say what he did11/27/06 to get this book, but I will say that because of you and Ron I now know of my Brother's child. I am hoping to get to meet the three of you when I return to my old School. I have so much I wish to talk about. _

_With Love _

_M.P. _

_P.S. I'll meet you at Hagrid's hut when an old friend brings you down on Christmas. Also if you want this to be readable to other tap it with your wand and say " Show to All" And "Show only me" To return it!_

Hermione tapped the book again and said, "Show only Me." and turned to look at Harry and Ron, "It's written just like the Marauder's Map, I also believe that MP stands for Meggie Potter." Ron and Harry thought about it and agreed. Then Harry asked, "What do you think it means that an old friend will bring us to Hagrid?" Even Hermione didn't understand that part. The three of them left the Common room and headed of the Dinning hall. After Breakfast Harry saw the same black dog he saw on this first night back to school. This time the dog approached him. It grabbed his robes and pulled him towards the Entrance Hall. The dog let go and ran through the open doors then Harry told Ron and Hermione to follow. They ran out and saw the front doors open so they ran out to the other side of the covered bridge. Standing in the stone circle was the last person they though they would see, Sirius Black.

Harry ran up to Black followed by Ron and Hermione. Then Black said, "Well I guess you got your aunts letter." Harry didn't have any words for the moment. And let Black talked about how he got back while heading to Hagrid's hut. When they got there Hagrid was already making tea for everyone including a skinny girl with dark brown hair. She had really pretty eyes that look as if flowers where growing in them. She was wearing a Green tank top, faded blue jeans and a worn out camouflage vest that wasn't buttoned up. She stood up and hugged Black then looked at Harry. "Hello Harry, My name is Meggie, I'm your fathers sister. I'm really sorry we could have meet sooner, but…" She stopped as if a great pain wouldn't let her finish then Black eased her pain by saying, "Meggie was hurt really bad and she couldn't face the world because if it. And beside she didn't know you where alive."

Harry forgave his Aunt and they talk in great lengths about what was going on. By nightfall Harry learn that after that Slytherin boy hurt Meggie, which no one spoke his name. Black whispered in Harry's ear that it would make Meggie upset if they asked his name. Meggie ran off she was very depressed, it took about two years to get over it then she when to find her brother. She found out that Voldemort killed him and that Black was in Azkaban, Lupin was nowhere to be found, and that Black had killed Peter that's why he was there. With nowhere to go see returned to South America and have been living with a Flerd of Hippogriffs. When Night fell Meggie offered to walk them to there rooms. Harry still had questions to ask so took her up on her offer. Meggie walked behind them as Harry talked about his years at Hogwarts and having to live with the Dursley. Meggie was glad Harry didn't have a boarding school life. Half way to the Common room Harry turned a corner and ran into Snape. Snape's lip curled in enjoyment, "Look what we have here, three Gryffindors out of there rooms way after hours, even for the Holiday." Harry, Ron and Hermione knew Snape would look for any thing to take away Gryffindor's house points, Harry tried to fast talk out of trouble, "Professor…" Snape was about to take points away when Meggie stepped out in front of Harry "Professor? Severus, that's something I thought, I'd never hear." Snape looked like a Muggle that just saw a ghost. Snape looked like he was trying to say something, then Meggie put her finger over his mouth, "It's been a long time Severus." Snape didn't take his eyes off Meggie, it was like if he did she would disappear, "Come on you guys lets get to your common room" Snape didn't say a word and not wanting to lose house points the three of them followed Meggie to the common room. They didn't say another word once at the picture of the Fat Lady Meggie bid them Good nights and walked away.


End file.
